Post EW fic 3 : Reste avec moi ce soir
by Calamithy
Summary: Mah... c'est la 3ème partie de l'arc Post EW. Cette partie est consacrée au dragon solitaire... pour longtemps? Alors WufeixOC Yaoi et 05 plus 02 100 pour 100 amical!


**Disclaimers** :  **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une fiction – qui elle m'appartient ainsi que Sandor et Shaman ^^ - sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

Genre : oneshot, faisant partie de l'Envie  - devenu un arc entre-temps portant le nom de Post EW ^^ - mdrr. Et semi UA parce que certains événements relatés sont issus de mon imagination ^^

**Rating** : PG 13 

**Avertissements** : Simili Lime, angsty – léger gore (oui ya un peu de sang, vu le métier c normal), action, kawaïï land à la fin ^^

**Couples** : Wu et un OC que j'aime et qui s'appelle Sandor. Ma Lilith l'aime aussi bcp donc je lui ai fait une fic avec pour son B-Day !

Et un 2+5/5+2 100% amical.

**Spoilers** : aucun, si ce n'est de ma propre fic « l'amour a un visage » la suite qui parle de Shaman et d'un perso de Gundam (nan pas un pilote vous inquiétez pas !!!!!)

**Dédicace** : toujours ma **Zorca** et **Lilith**, spécialement pour ma **Lilith** vu que c'est toi Le Birthday girl !!!!! Ah ça fait près d'un an ? Mah… C pô grave, hein ?

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont review : merci beaucoup !

**Résumé :**

**.**

Voici une petite histoire romantique et un tit peu sensuelle qui se passe à peine quelques temps avant l'Envie.

**Heero et Duo** ne sont donc pas encore ensemble. **Sandor** est lieutenant-Colonel, et il est surtout médecin militaire. On le voit donc plus dans les hôpitaux où sur les champs de bataille à rapatrier des soldats qu'avec une arme à la main, bien qu'il soit doué. Et pour celles qui me diraient « mouais… mais le Sandor a l'âge de **Wufei** – donc 25 ans – et il est médecin ??? Bouh hou mais c'est pas crédible pour un sou ça !!! » Mah je dirais que Sally Po a 19 ans au début de la série et que ce n'est pas une interne : no comment donc on n'est plus à une incohérence près ^_~ … MDRRR! Quatre et Trowa sont ensemble (si vous avez lu « Colère » vous savez comment ^^), et Shaman est un autre perso que j'ai inventé, très proche des pilotes. Vous en savez déjà plus sur elle ici , vous en saurez davantage dans d'autres fics, ou simplement dans la suite qui lui est consacrée, si ça vous tente!

.

**Dernier truc : contrairement aux apparences ce n'est pas une deathfic ^^**

.

.

.

**Reste avec moi ce soir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hôpital militaire, QG des Preventers, la Terre, 25 Juillet AC205, 05H44**

****

.

.

**Pov du Dr Sandor Lane-Wong**

.

.

Une journée de plus qui commence…

_*Encore un matin_

Une journée de plus à tremper mes mains dans le sang

_*Rouge_

*** tit clin d'œil à ma Lilith qui adore Goldman ^^) ***

Sous une amorce de soleil qui promet d'être magnifique 

_C'est l'aurore_

dans un hôpital aseptisé.

_Blanc_

Triste vie hein ?

Non. Ma vie consiste à réparer la haine, à guérir les plaies physiques.

A soigner le moral des troupes

et à rendre ceux que je soigne à une mort certaine.

Je suis médecin dans un hôpital militaire.

Je suis un paradoxe à moi tout seul.

J'ai fait le serment d'Hippocrate

mais je suis un hypocrite.

Je rends à la vie,

à la mort.

.

.

Je suis également lieutenant-Colonel

pas par obligation,

simplement parce que je crois à notre cause.

J'ai été bercé par les exploits de jeunes gens de mon âge,

quinze ans à l'époque.

Des tendrons à peine formés…

Déformation professionnelle, désolé.

Ex terroristes qui sont passés à la postérit

qui ont tout sacrifié pour que nous en arrivions l

à la paix.

.

.

Oh certes nous faisons encore la guerre au crime

Mais nous sommes plus nombreux

et unis.

La misère est moins présente

quoi que l'on en dise.

Pour cela je leur serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Il y a toujours des morts

des centaines et des centaines

mais il y en a moins

_et c'est déjà ça._

Une vie de moins de prise est en soi une énorme victoire

bien que ce ne soit qu'une énième bataille de gagnée

dans une lutte éternelle.

.

.

Il faut dire que je méprise la guerre en elle-même

bien qu'elle fasse partie de mon quotidien

et qu'elle soit la base de mon travail.

Mon carburant.

Ne considère-t-on pas les soldats comme de la chair à canon?

Mais je digresse…

Que disais-je disais déj ?

Ah oui…

Je méprise la guerre

cependant, on a dû la faire

pour nous sortir du marasme.

Tant que les Hommes ne comprendront que par les armes,

ne parleront que par les armes,

n'adopteront pas un autre langage,

nous serons condamnés à recourir à la force.

.

.

J'ai juré alors de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour apporter de la vie,

de l'espoir

sur un champ de bataille,

même si en même temps je l'alimente.

Je renvois ces pauvres âmes à la case départ,

cercle vicié et vicieux.

Mais les soldats ne sont pas des bêtes

ce des êtres humains

qui luttent pour nous

plus que quiconque, ils méritent nos soins

_mes soins._

Ce n'est pas parce que je crois en notre cause

que j'aime prendre des vies.

Lorsqu'il m'eut été donné le choix,

à défaut de prendre les armes,

j'ai préféré prendre mon scalpel.

Je fais taire mon cœur qui saigne à l'idée de les voir retourner

_*Là-bas_

_._

_._

Et je prie, moi qui par mon existence devrait être cartésien,

je prie pour qu'un jour je ne sois plus médecin de guerre,

je prie pour être au chômage.

En vain.

Surtout lorsque je vois qui est mon patient aujourd'hui…

Un soldat

_Comme moi_

Un Colonel

_Supérieur à moi_

Une légende vivante

_Loin de moi_

Un homme pourtant

Je suis en train de faire un massage cardiaque à Chang Wufei

Même les légendes peuvent mourir

Et bien que je sois habitué à les voir partir

Je ne peux me résoudre à laisser partir celui-là.

.

.

Pourquoi ?

Lorsqu'il est arrivé à 4H00 aujourd'hui, avec des multiples contusions, des côtes cassées

Et un risque d'hémorragie interne

J'ai vu arriver un brave soldat de plus

quand on m'a dit qu'il s'agissait du Colonel Chang

j'ai pensé ironiquement qu'il n'y avait aucune justice,

- il est connu pour sa soif inextinguible de justice et sa fierté hors norme-

et qu'apparemment il n'y avait pas d'heures pour les braves

Lorsque j'ai regardé son visage  

si paisible

si… beau.

Avec ses yeux fermés, ses longs cils presque féminins et si noirs

Son nez racé et sa bouche sensuelle, entrouverte…

Quand son cœur a lâch

je me suis senti égoïste : j'ai eu envie qu'il revienne,

même s'il aurait peut être mieux valu le laisser partir.

Ne pas le laisser retourner sur un énième champ de bataille

où protéger la Présidente Peacecraft comme aujourd'hui,

ce qui l'a emmené dans mon service.

Même s'il aurait mieux valu le laisser accéder au repos éternel

après une lutte de tous les instants pour lui-même et pour les peuples du monde…

J'ai eu envie qu'il revienne.

J'ai eu envie qu'il ouvre les yeux.

De voir ses yeux ?

Je ne l'avais vu qu'à la tél

.

.

Et après tout, il avait peut-être une famille ?

Personne ne connaissait sa vie privée sauf ses amis

Les anciens terroristes

J'en connais deux très bien : Shaman et Duo

Je pourrais leur demander….

Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?

Je ne devrais même pas me poser cette question et me concentrer sur mon serment

J'ai juré de sauver la vie à tous prix

Je le ferai

Et c'est pour respecter mon serment que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir

Pour le sauver

Le choquer n'a servi à rien

Electrocardiogramme plat

.

.

Et tel le sauveur

J'appose mes mains

Sur son cœur

Je masse et je lui parle

Revenez Colonel

1

2

3 rien

je lui pince le nez et j'insuffle de l'air dans ses poumons

par sa bouche

j'entrouvre ses lèvres

et je me sens trembler

pourtant mes mouvements sont professionnels

mais ses lèvres sont si douces

et tièdes

je ne peux pas ne pas le remarquer

aucune réaction cependant

j'enclenche le pilote automatique où je n'arriverais pas à le sauver

je recommence à le masser

1

2

3

rien

J'insuffle de l'air encore

Ses lèvres sont encore douces

Et tièdes

J'y crois encore

Il faut revenir Colonel

Aucune réaction

Je recommence le massage sous les yeux de l'interne qui attends de consigner l'heure du décès

J'entends un vague « docteur…. » ennuyé mais à mon regard on comprend que ce n'est pas le moment

J'en suis venu à oublier le nom de mes internes

De mes collègues

J'en suis venu à tout oublier

Oublier ce qui n'était pas Chang Wufei

On a pu stopper l'hémorragie interne

On a fait le plus dur

- Ne nous lâchez pas Colonel

- Ne me lâchez pas

.

.

Je recommence à le masser

Et je lui parle

Encore

1

2

3

Revenez Wufei

.

.

Je ne prête pas attention à ses réactions, ce qui est impardonnable

je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et je souffle

j'ai ma main sur son cœur

j'entends un vague « c'est incroyable », « regardez le cardio ! »

mais je n'écoute pas.

Mes lèvres sont toujours sur les siennes

à peine quelques secondes supplémentaires

avant que je ne sente

_sous mes doigts…_

boum boum

boum boum

boum boum

_sous mes lèvres _un léger tremblement

qui n'était pas le mien

Chang Wufei était revenu dans le monde des vivants

.

.

Je me relève doucement, vérifie les appareils, et une fois que je suis sûr qu'il est hors de danger, je donne mes dernières instructions et vais en salle de repos

Mon tour de garde est enfin termin

C'est pour cela que je suis aussi à cran

Ordinairement je pleure quand les patients nous quitte

Juste quelques larmes

Là je pleure parce que j'ai réussi à en sauver un

Un de plus

C'est sûr, c'est la fatigue.

.

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

**Hôpital militaire, QG des Preventers, la Terre, 27 Juillet AC205, 16H00**

****

****

**Pov de Wufei**

Où suis-je ?

Tout est blanc… .

Suis-je mort ?

Question stupide

Non… je n'aurais pas aussi mal si j'étais mort

Je ressens chaque centimètres carrés de mon corps

Et surtout…j'ai des tuyaux dans le nez

Apparemment un caté au niveau de l'estomac

Indéniablement un hôpital

Pourquoi suis-je l ?

Aie… réfléchir me fait mal…

Je tourne légèrement la tête et me détend instantanément :

Je vois l'emblème des Preventers sur la porte de ma chambre

Je suis dans une grande chambre blanche, dans un lit apparemment blanc

Avec des murs blanc

Le blanc est la couleur du deuil chez moi

Je suis dans un immense cercueil

Le drap est mon linceul

Quelle ironie…..

.

.

Je rirais si je n'avais pas si mal au corps

A mon orgueil

Etre dans un hôpital prouve que j'ai eu besoin de soins

Que j'ai eu un instant de faiblesse….

Réléna !!!!!!

Par Nataku, je me souviens

Ai-je réussi à la sauver ?????

Un discours… je ne sais plus pourquoi

Une bombe…

Je revis la scène sans m'en rendre compte

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent……

Quelqu'un ouvre la porte….

Sally Po entre dans ma chambre, accompagné d'un autre docteur, de mon âge sûrement.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Il ne croisait jamais mon regard, se dirigeait vers les appareils qui me maintenaient en vie,

Vérifiait consciencieusement mon rythme cardiaque…

Sans dire un mot.

Sally me parle mais je l'écoute distraitement

« Je m'en suis sorti de justesse, j'ai quatre côtes cassées. J'ai fait une hémorragie interne, un arrêt cardiaque et c'est le docteur Lane-Wong qui m'a sauvé. »

On m'annonce ça comme si c'était une évidence : je ne sais même pas qui est ce docteur. 

Je suis sensé le connaître ? 

« Je m'en sortirai et il faudrait que je reste à l'hôpital le temps que je guérisse, etc… »

.

Je hais l'inactivité. 

Je hais me sentir faible. 

Cette onna rêve si elle croit que je vais rester ici avec des broutilles. 

Je ne suis pas un bleu 

donc je m'en vais.

Point.

Je sens une main sur mon bras…

Je _connais _ces doigts.

Ce ne sont pas les mains de Sally, c'est sûr

Je connais cette douceur, ce frôlement… cette sensation

Je regarde le propriétaire de la main

L'autre docteur

Mais qui est-il ?

Pour la première fois je le regarde dans les yeux

Je le regarde… .

Et je me noie dans un océan de soleil

Je n'avais jamais vu d'yeux en or de ma vie

Finalement je suis peut-être mort.

.

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

.

Sally observait la scène avec un étonnement grandissant. 

On aurait dit qu'il y avait arrêt sur image. 

Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour que Wufei la regarde de cette manière… 

mais il y a bien des années qu'elle avait pris son parti. 

Jamais le dernier des dragons ne serait sien, et il ne verrait qu'en elle une tendre amie, 

une grande sœur. 

.

Elle s'était toujours demandé si un jour Wufei parviendrait à mettre leur cause - et la justice en seconde position, 

s'il pouvait éprouver des sentiments autres que fraternels. 

Apparemment oui. 

Si elle ne savait pas quelles étaient les préférences sexuelles de Wufei, elle avait au moins une certitude : 

le docteur Lane-Wong le troublait. 

.

Etait-ce ses longs cheveux châtains clair rassemblés derrière sa nuque en une queue de cheval basse (rhôô ma Zorquinette à moi, pas de jeux de mots là mdrrr Evil Mithy jusqu'au bout ^^) ?

Etait-ce sa peau légèrement hâlée - magnifiquement et surtout inconsciemment mise en valeur par sa blouse blanche - qu'on avait envie de caresser ? 

A moins que ce ne soit ses yeux dorés, sagement retranchés derrière une paire de lunettes seyantes mais surtout fonctionnelles ?

Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'éprouvait Wufei, ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

Personne ne l'avait jamais su.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, à l'heure actuelle

C'est qu'elle aurait donn

n'importe quoi

pour qu'il la regarde ainsi,

avec un mélange de curiosité,

de douceur

et peut être… 

d'envie ^^

.

.

Toute à ses pensées, elle avait complètement oublié de faire les présentations. Elle avait effectivement dit à Wufei que le docteur Lane-Wong lui avait sauvé la vie, mais elle ne lui avait précisément pas dit qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce.

Elle était trop troublée par Wufei.

Même après toutes ses années

Plus encore que toutes ses années.

Ses très longs cheveux noirs qui s'écoulaient telle une rivière de soie

Ses yeux en amande, deux onyx, puit sans fonds dont nul n'avait envie de ressortir

Son corps musclé que l'on devinait à travers ce linge d'hôpital kaki portant l'emblème des Preventers.

Comme il avait grandit…

Son corps avait gagné en muscles et en définition

Ses cuisses étaient plus nerveuses

Ses bras plus forts

Son torse plus puissant

Sans être colosse

Mais suffisamment pour que l'on ait envie d'y poser la tête

Ou les lèvres

Ou la langue….

Son visage était devenu plus masculin

Sans perdre de sa douceur

Les lèvres étaient toujours aussi sensuelles

Le regard, bien que déterminé, était moins arrogant

Moins froid

Plus adulte

Et tout aussi séduisant

Pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, elle ne voyait que son visage tiré par la fatigue et la douleur

Ses lèvres plissées par l'effort

Sa gorge tendue

Il était l'image même du miracul

Il n'en était pas moins à couper le souffle

.

.

Se reprenant elle dit :

.

.

- Wufei, le docteur qui prend ta tension en ce moment est celui qui t'as sauvé la vie hier. Chang Wufei, voici le docteur Lane-Wong.

Le jeune homme rompit le contact visuel avec Sandor pour plonger son regard dans les yeux bleu gris de Sally puis dit :

- La Présidente Peacecraft est-elle hors de danger ?

Sandor finit de prendre la tension et s'éloigna de Wufei.

Sally regardait bouche bée Wufei en le fustigeant mentalement pour sa goujaterie. Secouant la tête, elle répondit à la question de son ami sur un ton professionnel.

.

.

- La Présidente Peacecraft s'en est sortie grâce à toi et t'en es reconnaissante. Elle n'a absolument rien. Les Colonel Barton et Yuy ont pris ta relève. En attendant ta convalescence.

.

.

Wufei tenta de se relever, les yeux étincelants de colère et ne put que grimacer de douleur. Il s'exclama, bouillonnant de rage :

.

- Et combien de temps au juste suis-je sensé rester en convalescence ? J'ai survécu à la destruction de ma colonie et aux deux guerres et tu t'imagines une seule seconde Sally que je vais rester là à gober les mouches alors qu'il y a tant de travail à faire ? J'ai trois bobos, une bosse à la tête et alors ? Je reprendrais mes fonctions dès que je m'en sentirais capable. C'est-à-dire incessamment sous peu.

.

.

Le docteur Lane-Wong prit alors la parole d'une voix calme, plus froide que la banquise :

.

- Le docteur Po n'est pas votre médecin. Ce n'est pas à elle qu'il faut vous adresser Colonel Chang, mais à moi.

.

.

Le Preventer Chang dévisagea Sandor et lui décocha un sourire ironique avant de susurrer, vénéneux :

.

- Combien de temps docteur Lane-Wong c'est ? Combien de temps pensez-vous pouvoir me garder ici. Que l'on puisse rire.

- Wufei !

.

.

Sally était consternée : l'ex pilote de l'Altron avait pour habitude d'être on ne peut plus sec mais tout de même… devait-il être si désobligeant ? Ce docteur lui avait sauvé la vie…

.

.

Sandor, lui, était bien loin de la consternation. En fait il semblait être…

Inébranlable.

Il répondit alors à ce si charmant patient, sur un ton donnerait de gros complexes d'infériorité à la banquise :

.

- Je vous garderais ici le temps que je jugerais nécessaire. Je vous ai sauvé la vie. Pour faire court, j'ai endigué l'hémorragie interne et fait plusieurs massages cardiaques pour que votre reparte cœur. Avant et après que nous vous ayons choqué à plusieurs reprises. Vous voulez rire ? Je vais vous faire rire. Vous resterez ici au minimum un mois.

.

.

Wufei haussa un délicat sourcil avant de déclarer, ironiquement :

.

- C'est ce que nous verrons.

.

.

Le docteur Lane-Wong déclara, imperturbable :

.

- Oh mais il n'y a rien à voir. Vous êtes tout sauf opérationnel. Vous avez besoin de repos. Vous devez guérir et faire en sorte que notre équipe médicale n'ait pas perdu son temps en vous arrachant à la mort. Alors vous allez baisser d'un ton et nous témoigner le respect que vous nous devez et accessoirement descendre de votre piédestal . Ici vous êtes un soldat, votre rang de Colonel ne vous donne que le droit d'avoir un comportement plus exemplaire qu'exemplaire, non de faire un caprice à la hauteur de votre rang de commandement.

.

.

Le regard de Wufei se fit froid, l'heure n'était plus à la moquerie.

.

- Je n'ai rien demandé. Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on me sauve.

- Nous avons un métier. A chacun sa croix. Je suis lieutenant-Colonel et je sauve des vies. Pas de chance vous êtes tombé dans mon service. Mon travail c'est de soigner et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Par ailleurs en arrivant, vous n'étiez pas en état de demander quoi que ce soit.

.

Le patient exemplaire essaya à nouveau de se lever…

.

- Espèce de….

- Wufei !

… sans succès.

Sally avait du mal à contenir un rire presque joyeux en dépit des événements dramatiques.Chang Wufei était bien trop fier et de temps en temps il méritait qu'on le remette à sa place. Il semblerait que le doux docteur Lane-Wong ait des griffes…

Sandor répondit à l'esclandre de Wufei sur un ton tout professionnel…

Trop professionnel pour être honnête :

.

- Calmez vous Colonel Chang, vous ne faîtes qu'augmenter votre tension en vous agitant ainsi… à moins que je ne vous administre un sédatif

.

.

Du coup, le si fier dragon se fit plus calme.

Sandor esquissa un sourire trop serein pour ne pas être victorieux et conclut :

.

- A présent je vais vous laisser, j'ai d'autres patients à voir. Une infirmière passera d'ici quelques minutes pour vérifier que tout est en ordre. [signe de tête] Docteur Po….

.

.

Le docteur Po répondit d'un signe de tête et d'un léger sourire :

.

- Docteur Lane-Wong….

.

.

Wufei attendit que la porte se ferme avant d'exploser :

.

- Docteur Lane-Wong… mais pour qui il se prend au juste celui-l ?

.

.

Sally s'accorda un tendre sourire avant de répondre :

.

- Pour celui à qui tu dois la vie Chang. Ne rejettes pas ta frustration sur le staff, il n'y est pour rien. Tu as été héroïque Wufei. Mais Sandor a raison : tu es revenu de loin. Tu dois l'écouter pour guérir. 

.

.

La jeune femme s'approcha un peu plus du lit, tendit la main et caressa le front du jeune homme avant de poursuivre :

.

.

- Nous avons eu tellement peur…..Duo et Shaman arrivent tout à l'heure, directement de leur mission pour te voir. Les autres ne peuvent pas mais ils pensent bien à toi.

.

.

Le Colonel Chang tourna la tête, essayant de masquer sa gêne.

En vain : ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées :

.

- Hmph je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat…[puis tout bas « Sandor » testant le prénom du docteur sur ses lèvres. Sally ne l'entend pas]

- Pas à l'article. Juste aux portes. Et tu étais passé de l'autre côté. Tâche de t'éloigner de cette porte Wufei. Au nom de ceux qui t'aiment. 

.

.

La jeune femme détourna les yeux, versant silencieusement une larme de soulagement

.

Le temps que Sally se retourne, le visage à présent serein, Wufei s'était endormi.

.

Cette nuit-là, Wufei rêva d'une voix douce qui disait son nom, de ne pas le lâcher,

De revenir.

.

.

Trois jours plus tard, soit le 30 juillet, Shaman et Duo arrivèrent en trombe dans leurs uniformes de Preventers chiffonnés par le trajet en shuttle, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude.

Leurs deux visages.

Même si Duo depuis quelque temps, avait du mal à avoir une réaction, à sortir de son éternelle et si inaccoutumée apathie, la tension de son visage et le caractère fixe de son regard en disait long sur son état de pensée.

.

Quant à Shaman… cette femme, pourtant un vrai roc, était aux bords des larmes. Wufei ne devait pas la voir dans cet état. En tous cas pas avant qu'elle n'ait repris ses esprits.

D'un commun accord donc, Duo se décida à aller voir Wufei seul, tandis que Shaman irait discuter avec Sandor.

.

.

.

A la cafétéria de l'hôpital, les deux jeunes gens discutèrent de l'état de Wufei :

.

- Il se remet étonnamment vite. Je suis confiant Shaman. Depuis quatre jours qu'il est là, son état évolue à une vitesse extraordinaire. C'est à se demander si lui aussi n'a pas été génétiquement modifié, comme le Colonel Yuy. Mais après analyse il s'avère que non. Il a juste une extraordinaire constitution. Mais….

- Mais un caractère de merde !

.

.

Sandor éclata d'un rire doux avant de répondre :

.

- On ne peut rien te cacher petite ! Le Colonel Chang est à proprement parler insupportable… tout du moins avec moi !

- C'est du Wufei caractérisé Sandor. Il est excessivement fier et déteste devoir à qui que ce soit. Il déteste se sentir faible, démuni. Mais il t'es profondément reconnaissant.

.

.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil perplexe :

.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien on ne dirait pas ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu n'étais pas là ces derniers jours! Quand il ne me tourne pas le dos il me dévisage! Je suis sûr qu'il me déteste. Je suis la preuve de sa faiblesse puisque je suis celui qui l'a sauvé.

- Je connais Wufei depuis 10 ans, ses réactions ne sont plus un secret pour moi. 

.

.

La jeune femme, de ses troublantes orbes grises, observa son vis-à-vis attentivement avant d'ajouter :

.

- Mais dis-moi…

- Moi

- [sourit] Imbécile! Je me demande pourquoi tu fais tout un plat du comportement du dragon… ce n'est pas ton style de t'appesantir sur les patients, surtout que tu en vois tellement…  .

.

.

Elle était redevenue sérieuse

Lui aussi.

.

- C'est vrai. Mais je ne m'appesantis pas, je constate, c'est tout!

- Oui c'est vrai. Il faut dire que Wufei et ses grands yeux marrons peuvent en intimider plus d'un.

- Il ne m'intimide pas. Et ses yeux sont extrêmement noirs.

- Peu importe! Bref son regard dur…

- Il n'est pas toujours dur. Avec les infirmières – les onnas – il est même assez courtois… .

.

.

Le ton du jeune homme s'était fait rêveur et inconsciemment il caressait sa serviette de table du bout des doigts.

.

- Sandor…

- Hmmm ?

- Sandor tu es attiré par Wufei.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes l ? (mdr personne dans le monde ne marche du même pas et même si la terre est ronde on ne se rencontre pas ah !) Cesse de te moquer de moi Madame la marquise.

- Sandor… jamais tu ne m'as regardé avec ces grands yeux rêveurs…

- Shaman…

.

.

Les yeux dorés avaient pris une teinte profonde et triste alors que le regard gris avait pris la teinte d'un ciel d'orage.

Mais un orage doux, sans éclair :

.

- Lorsque j'ai été blessée il y a quelques années et que tu m'as soignée, je me suis crue amoureuse de toi et nous sommes sortis ensemble…**

- Oui je me rappelle…

- C'est avec moi que tu t'es aperçu que tu étais homosexuel. Ou plutôt avec Duo, quand je te l'ai présenté. Tes yeux se sont illuminés. Et j'ai compris pourquoi jamais tu ne me regarderais ainsi ni tenterais de passer le cap des petits baisers… .

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que je regarde Wufei comme je regardais Duo à l'époque ? 

- Je n'en sais rien, Sandor… je ne t'ai jamais vu avec… 

- C'est vrai… mais alors où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je t'ai juste vu te remémorer ses traits avec un air presque béat…

- …

.

Sandor se sentit rougir.

Shaman, qui s'était interrompue, continua, sur le ton de la confidence :

.

- Quand on parle de Wufei et que tu ne montres plus les crocs, tes yeux sont différents, diffusent une lumière chaude… comme de l'or liquide. C'était presque ainsi que tu regardais Duo à l'époque. Sauf que pour ce petit baka, il y avait du désir dans ton regard or. Et puis, [sourit] Duo sortait déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre et tu t'es pris un vent [clin d'œil]

- Ah ah ah. Et maintenant…

- Aujourd'hui je vois de la tendresse dans tes belles mirettes. Et de la peur. Tu ne sais pas où tu mets les pieds, ni vraiment ce que tu ressens. Tu es trop pris dans tes réflexions, si pris que tu n'as même pas le temps de ressentir du désir physique malgré l'attirance que tu éprouves. Tu avais moins de problèmes avec ça quand tu avais ton coup de coeur pour Duo.

- …

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Wufei te fait un tel effet, mais en tout cas, c'est bien là. C'est rapide. Et ce n'est pas comme si je me languissais aujourd'hui d'avoir un tel regard de ta part. J'ai prié à l'époque où je croyais t'aimer, j'ai prié pour avoir ce que je vois maintenant dans tes yeux, donc je sais de quoi je parle. Le destin a vraiment bien fait les choses : heureusement que tu n'as jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment amoureux à mon égard. C'aurait été trop cruel de te faire souffrir, que tu m'aimes alors que je ne t'aimais pas vraiment.

.

.

Le ton du jeune homme se fit désol :

.

- Je suis très heureux pour toi et désolé de t'avoir fait du mal.

.

.

La jeune femme répondit les yeux dans le vague, reprenant l'air béat que son ami arborait précédemment :

.

- Un mal pour un merveilleux, Sandor, un mâle pour un merveilleux.

.

.

Sandor, loin d'être idiot, que la posture de Shaman était jumelle de la sienne. Il rougit violemment, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

.

- Tu veux dire que j'ai l'air du carpe sortie de l'eau quand je pense à Wufei ?

.

.

La jeune femme déclara, d'un ton lourd de sarcasmes :

.

- On a jamais l'air intelligent quand on pense à la personne que l'on aime. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Sandor Lane-Wong, tu sembles l'aimer déjà.

- Mais je ne le connais même pas!

- Tu l'as toujours admiré, Sandor, tu me le disais souvent à l'époque où nous étions ensemble.

- …

- Tu es le prince des carpes !

- Shaman !!!!!

.

.

Eclat de rire de la dame, et regard compatissant.

Capitulation de l'ennemi ?

.

- C'est trop soudain… Et puis il est insupportable en plus, et s'il le faut il y a quelqu'un dans sa vie et surtout, il n'est peut-être pas gay…

.

.

Shaman s'accorda un sourire et dit, la prunelle malicieuse :

.

- Tu t'entends parler, Sandor ?

- [réfléchit à ce qu'il vient de dire]………………

- [le laisse réfléchir]

.

.

Capitulation de l'ennemi.

.

- De toutes façons c'est impossible : il me déteste de toutes ses forces. Et même s'il y avait l'ombre d'une chance nous sommes tous les deux Preventers et je ne connais rien à ses préférences sexuelles…

.

.

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir, rejeta sa longue chevelure de jais en arrière, puis confia :

.

- Wufei a toujours été discret concernant sa vie privée. Nous savons qu'il a été marié à une femme, Meiran. Il y a quelques années, Duo, Quatre et Trowa ont fait état de leur bisexualité à Wufei, Heero et moi. Il va s'en dire que Heero resta stoïque, quant à moi… on ne peut pas dire que ça m'ait étonné, ni que ça ait bouleversé ma vie. Je m'en fichais un peu du moment qu'ils étaient heureux… 

- Continue…

- Mais pour Wufei… on s'est tous regardés, nous demandant comment allait réagir le fier dragon. On s'imaginait déjà le discours fleuve sur le déshonneur et autres phrases 200% testostérones, 0% neurones.

- Et alors?

- Et alors? Nous avions oublié que sous ses dehors froids et vindicatifs, Wufei était très sage. Il a simplement déclaré que le déshonneur résidait dans le non consentement. Et il est sorti de la pièce. Comme un prince. Il n'a jamais changé de comportement à leur égard, jamais ôté sa main s'il devait toucher une épaule mâle, jamais pris ouvertement pour de la déviance sexuelle l'homosexualité. Jamais fait de remarques désobligeantes sur le sujet qui ne soient pas dénuées d'humour. Jamais chercher à faire du mal ouvertement, à faire ressentir que ses compagnons d'armes étaient des gens « à part ».

.

.

Shaman s'interrompit quelques instants avant de poursuivre :

.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il soit bisexuel, non, je n'en sais rien. Simplement qu'il n'est pas homophobe et qu'à défaut d'être avec lui en tant qu'amant, tes préférences sexuelles ne t'empêcheront pas de l'avoir en tant qu'ami, si toutefois tu le souhaites… et si lui le permet. Il abhorre la lâcheté et tu n'es pas lâche. Il est misogyne au possible et pourtant il adore Sally… et moi ^^ . Il est ainsi : pétri de convictions et de contradictions.

.

.

Shaman posa amicalement sa main gauche sur la main du jeune homme, inclina la tête, plongeant ses yeux argentés dans son regard or avant de conclure, très doucement :

.

- Et tu crois sincèrement que notre statut de Preventers nous empêche d'aimer. Ou de nous unir ?

.

.

Sandor posa les yeux sur la main gauche de Shaman, plus précisément son délicat annulaire, sourit tendrement et répondit :

.

- Tu as peut-être raison… .

.

.

.

**Pendant ce temps-là, dans la chambre du Colonel Chang**

.

.

Duo s'approcha de Wufei. Apparemment on lui avait retiré les appareils, il respirait seul. Il n'avait plus de caté, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait vraiment mieux. Il se remettait rapidement, à son grand soulagement.

Il s'approcha de la feuille de soin de Wufei à la tête de son lit, vérifiant les prescriptions. Il avait une sainte horreur des médecins et se méfiait d'eux, bien que Sandor et Sally soient deux personnes dignes de confiance. Ils ne pouvaient pas être là tout le temps.

.

.

- J'ai moi-même vérifié Maxwell. L'excité du bocal connaît son job. 

.

.

Duo secoua la tête légèrement avant de répondre :

.

- Apparemment les blessures ne t'ont pas coupé la langue. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux. Opérationnel bien plus rapidement que l'autre baka ne l'a prévu. Et assieds toi cinq minutes. Tu as une mine aussi chiffonnée que ton uniforme.

.

.

Duo s'accorda un demi sourire avant de répondre : 

.

- Trop aimable. [Attire la seule chaise – blanche bien sûr – de la chambre et s'assoit dessus.]Il faut plus qu'une bombe pour venir à bout de toi Wufei. Et l'excité du bocal baka est un ami. Essais de le ménager un peu.

.

.

Wufei haussa un sourcil et dit, presque boudeur :

.

- Pourquoi tout le monde veut que je le ménage . C'est moi le malade après tout non, je suis celui qu'on devrait ménager? D'abord Sally, puis toi… et puis que je sache, il sait se défendre seul !

- Et là tu vas dire injustice ?

.

.

Wufei sourit doucement adoucissant ses beaux traits fiers et racés puis dit, d'un ton où perçait une certaine admiration :

.

- Ce docteur a un sacré caractère. Il est très… persistant.

- Oui. Sandor est un homme plein de surprise.

- Tu le connais bien ???

.

.

Duo lui lança un regard en coin et dit, l'air de rien :

.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était un ami.

- ….

-  Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

- [détourne la tête] non. Simple curiosité.

- La curiosité est une forme d'intérêt, Chang.

.

.

Wufei leva les yeux au ciel et déclara, exaspér :

.

- Cesse de faire de l'esprit…..

- ………….

- ………….

- [n'y tenant plus] alors, d'où le connais-tu ?

.

.

Le Colonel Maxwell lui décocha un presque un sourire Shinigami avant de répondre :

.

- Disons qu'à une certaine époque nous avons failli sortir ensemble.

- …………..

- Mais ça ne s'est pas fait, parce que je sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre, et que je ne voulais pas prendre Sandy pour un con.

- [sarcastique] comme c'est aimable de ta part...

.

.

Duo écarquilla de stupeur avant de déclarer, presque avec émerveillement :

.

- Colonel Chang vous êtes jaloux.

- [secoue la tête] être sarcastique ne signifie pas être jaloux Maxwell.

- Ah bon. Donc, étant donné qu'en ce moment je suis célibataire et vu que je n'ai aucune mission de prévu et que tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, je vais tâcher de jouer au docteur avec ce bon vieux Sand..ouch !

.

.

L'ex Shinigami n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : la main de Wufei avait atterri sur son cou en une prise quasi mortelle.

Le dragon décocha à l'ex dieu de la mort un regard digne du deathglare de Heero Yuy auquel l'ancienne divinité opposa…

un magnifique et sincère sourire, faisant scintiller des gemmes violettes.

.

- Quand tu es malade tes défenses s'effritent mon cher Wufei. A moins que ce ne soit ce cher Sandor qui ait réussit là où bien des gens ont échoué.

- ……………Je ne suis pas sûr… de ce que je ressens. Il… m'énerve. Je me sens impuissant parce que je suis… à sa merci. C'est mon médecin. Je lui dois la vie.

Je n'aime pas devoir.

- Continue.

- Je n'ai même plus l'impression d'être un homme… mais d'être un enfant. Je ne nie pas qu'il soit attirant. Mais ce que je ressens à son contact… si ce n'était que du désir, j'aurais pu l'exorciser… . Mais c'est… plus que ça. 

.

.

Duo avait bien conscience qu'en dix années, Wufei, même si à travers les années les liens entre les pilotes s'étaient extrêmement resserrés, jamais il n'avait fait état ouvertement de la possibilité pour lui d'être attiré par un homme.

Ou était-ce l'effet Sandor ?

Wufei poursuivit :

.

- J'en viens à fermer les yeux pour écouter sa voix, me concentrer sur son timbre apaisant, calme. Grave et suave. Quand je les ouvre c'est pour tomber nez à nez avec ses lèvres, ce qui m'oblige à fermer les yeux pour que je ne me sente pas… tenté… . Et quand je le regarde dans les yeux, les rares fois où cela arrive, il se détourne. S'il ne le fait pas c'est moi qui le regarde froidement. En plus…

.

.

Le patient exemplaire ajouta la dernière phrase d'une toute petite voix, triturant son drap de son autre main :

.

- En plus je suis sûr qu'il me déteste… . Pourquoi je te dis tout ? Ca ne me ressemble pas d'être aussi… faible.

.

.

Duo sembla réfléchir, puis répondit de sa belle voix d'homme :

.

- Tu sais, quand on est à l'hôpital Wufei, seul dans sa chambre… curieusement, c'est là qu'on ressent le plus le besoin de parler… c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi troublé par une personne, vraiment. Peut être devrais-tu…

- Hors de question !!!!!!! et tu ne lui en parleras pas non plus, je veux ta parole. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre faiblesse. Une fois que je jugerais être apte à la mission, je m'en irais, et ce point ne souffre aucune discussion. Suis-je clair ? 

.

.

Si Duo avait oublié la main de Wufei sur sa gorge, le Dragon se chargea de le lui rappeler en resserrant sa prise dessus.

.

- Ce qui est clair c'est que tu n'as pas une seule fois parlé de ta précédente mission, ni de Réléna… apparemment tu ne penses pas autant au travail que tu veux bien le faire croire. Tu reprends mon principe à ta sauce. I run – c'est clair tu fuis – I hide – c'est clair tu te caches derrière ta pseudo froideur – mais tu es un menteur Wufei. Je ne dirais rien, c'est ta vie après tout et tu es seul juge de ce qui te conviens. Mais tu le regretteras. Mieux vaut avoir des regrets que des remords. 

.

.

L'ex Shinigami ôta la main de Wufei de son cou puis ajouta :

.

- Parfois ça fait du bien de se sentir faible. De ressentir tout court. Je te laisse. [se lève de la chaise] Je repasserais te voir dans la semaine, et Shaman te fera une visite sûrement tout à l'heure. Je dirais aux autres que tu vas mieux. [se dirige vers la porte]

- Hmph. [ferme les yeux] et Maxwell ?

- Yes ? [ouvre la porte]

- Merci d'être venu me voir.

- That's what friends are for, Wufei. [sort, referme la porte derrière lui]

.

.

Lorsque Shaman passa bien plus tard dans la soirée accompagnée de son mari, Wufei était profondément endormi. Les médicaments l'abrutissait, mais il arborait un air serein. Il était effectivement entre de bonnes mains avec Sandor.

.

.

.

Les jours suivirent et se ressemblèrent pour Wufei. Il recevait diverses visites, mangeait ses repas indigestes à heures fixes, se levait pour se dégourdir les jambes – on, l'avait autorisé à se déplacer au bout d'une semaine et supprimé les piqûres anticoagulantes- et lisait des ouvrages sur la Chine antique encore et encore. Sous prétexte qu'il était de descendance asiatique, tous lui offrait des ouvrages sur les arts, la culture, le cinéma, bref, n'importe quoi qui avait un rapport avec ses origines chinoises. Et il commençait à en avoir un peu marre, même si les attentions étaient vraiment louables.

.

La seule chose qui changeait était la cadence des visites de Sandor –car dans sa tête, il était bien devenu Sandor et non le docteur Lane-Wong. Il se demanda d'ailleurs qui était le Wong dans la famille -. Au début il venait deux fois par jour, puis une fois par jour, pour enfin arriver à… deux fois par semaine.

Wufei voulait se persuader que Sandor ne lui manquait pas : en vain.

Il se demandait si ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ait été si désagréable avec lui qui l'ait rendu si distant… bien sûr que oui… .

C'était contradictoire. Il voulait rester dans sa solitude et en même temps y inviter ce docteur aux apparences douces, au manières exemplaires mais au tempérament explosif.

Il aimait ce mélange de force et de douceur.

C'était difficile à admettre….

Mais il l'aimait

Tout simplement

Quand on est alité, on a tout le temps de réfléchir, vu qu'il n'y a pratiquement rien à faire.

Les sentiments en tout cas leur véracité, s'est confirmé au fil des jours

C'était fou.

C'est la vie dans ce qu'il y avait de plus soudain,

de plus beau

Cependant les paroles de Duo raisonnaient à son oreille :

« Mieux vaut avoir des regrets que des remords »

Il n'était pas prêt à courir le risque de voir sa fierté bafouée pour les magnifiques yeux de son docteur…

Si ?

Et pourquoi ses lèvres lui étaient-elles si familières ?

.

.

De son côté, Sandor avait décidé de réduire considérablement ses visites à la chambre 555 (mdrrr)

Il allait bientôt être temps pour Wufei – car le Colonel Chang était bel et bien devenu Wufei pour lui – de partir. Et cet homme, ce héros grincheux allait cruellement lui manquer, malgré son attitude antipathique. Quoique les derniers temps il avait été presque… aimable avec lui. Apparemment, moins Wufei le voyait, mieux il s'en portait. Si ça pouvait l'aider à guérir, tant mieux.

.

.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, 22 Août AC 205, il devait lui faire un dernier check-up avant qu'il ne retourne à sa mission.

Personne ne pouvait le faire à sa place. 

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Wufei, il lui fit un sourire rassurant,professionnel.

Pourtant sous sa blouse blanche, sa chemise kaki des Preventers avait des aréoles.

Il était plus que nerveux.

.

.

Wufei l'accueillit avec un sourire… engageant

Au secours, il était magnifique.

Pourtant il portait sa tenue d'hôpital, une immense chemise de nuit kaki pâle au blason des Preventers, après tout c'était un hôpital militaire.

Ses longs cheveux noirs, lui arrivant presque à la taille, étaient lâchés, et quelques mèches caressaient son visage. Ses yeux noirs étaient plus captivants que jamais et brillaient d'un éclat plus impressionnant que le premier regard échangé au réveil, il y a quelques semaines de cela.

Il était assis sur son lit, et attendait Sandor qui se mit à trembler imperceptiblement.

Désir.

.

.

S'il y avait une chose que Chang Wufei savait reconnaître dans le regard des autres à son encontre, c'était bien le désir. Il en avait l'habitude, l'ayant expérimenté bien des fois. DE toutes les manières possibles. Le vieil adage sur celui qui en disait le moins était à 500% vérifié avec le dragon… simplement il était un gentleman. A sa manière de trembler – non de frissonner- Sandor venait de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas le seul à être troublé. Quoiqu'ils éprouvent tous les deux l'un pour l'autre, ils ressentaient bien « quelque chose » et ce n'était pas à sens unique.

.

Sandor s'approcha enfin du lit, et s'apprêta à ausculter Wufei, quand celui-ci le prit par le bras et l'attira à lui.

.

Sandor écarquilla les yeux et dit :

.

- Mais….

- Je vais bien Sandor 

.

.

Wufei chuchota puis murmura contre la bouche de son docteur :

.

- Et si tu le veux bien je vais te le prouver.

- Mais… Colonel Chang

- [contre ses lèvres] Wu-Fei.

- Mais 

.

.

Sandor ne put que soupirer : il sentait la langue de Wufei contre ses lèvres

.

- Wu-Fei [souffle contre ses lèvres] répète après moi Wu-Fei.

.

.

Le jeune docteur répondit doucement, docilement contre les lèvres du dragon… :

.

- Wu-Fei 

.

.

… l'embrassant sans se rendre compte

.

- Encore [tout bas, détache les cheveux de Sandor]

- Wu-fei…

- Encore

- WuF…

.

.

Le docteur fut interrompu par Wufei, happant littéralement la bouche, glissant la langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

.

- Hmmmm

- Mais…

- Juin ?

- Wufei !!!!

- Oui tenshi ? [voix tendre]

- Tenshi ?

- Oui… mon tenshi. Mon ange. Mon sauveur. Celui qui a fait rebattre mon cœur. Qui le fait battre encore.

.

.

Le Colonel Chang fit le docteur s'asseoir sur ses genoux, prit la main du jeune homme et la posa sur son cœur. Puis il reprit d'une voix tendre :

.

- C'est toi. C'étaient tes lèvres. Contre les miennes. Quand je suis sorti du noir. C'est toi qui m'a dit de revenir. Et je suis revenu. 

- Oui c'est moi. Et non je ne suis pas un ange. Je suis un médecin de guerre. Et un lieutenant-Colonel. Indéniablement humain.

.

.

Wufei ôta la blouse de son sauveur, puis déboutonna sa chemise :

.

- Non. Tu es _mon_ ange. Si tu le veux bien. 

.

.

Les prunelles obsidiennes se firent incertaines.

Le regard précieux se fit trouble, la voix se fit petite :

.

- Pour toujours ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu as des sentiments pour moi ? Ce serait fou….

- Je n'ai pas des _sentiments_. Wo ai ni. Je t'aime. Et oui c'est fou. Et oui c'est pour toujours ou plutôt, jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses. 

.

.

Le dragon s'était rapproché de l'oreille du jeune homme, la mordillant au passage.

.

- Je... n'arrive pas à le croire… tu ne peux pas m'aimer…comme je t'aime. [voix basse, baisse les yeux] Ca n'aurait aucun sens.

- Je n'y comprends rien moi-même. Et pour la première fois, je me fous du qu'en dira-t-on. Je m'en contrefous…

- Wufei [lui caresse le visage] je t'aime. Mais j'ai peur. Peur de croire. Ma vie, mon métier, notre métier… sont trop ancrés dans la réalité… les romances nous sont interdites, la mort est notre lot quotidien

- Je vais te faire y croire si tu le veux… pour ce soir… 

.

.

Wufei embrassa Sandor sur les lèvres langoureusement,

.

- demain…

.

. 

fait courir les doigts sur son torse, 

.

- Encore…

.

.

prend ses tétons entre le pouce et l'index.

.

.

Gémissements.

.

- Et encore… encore.

.

.

Sandor Lane-Wong ne pouvait que se soumettre : il était difficile de résister à un dragon qui déclarait sa flamme.

.

- Fais-moi croire [ferme les yeux, soupire] oh oui, fais-moi croire [caresse les cheveux, puis la nuque, masse les épaules de Wufei et détache sa chemise de nuit, révélant un superbe torse. Fais-moi vivre….

.

.

Le dragon soupira et répondit doucement :

.

- Je vais te faire y croire, Sandor…

.

.

Wufei mordilla la lèvre du docteur, bougea son sexe contre le sien à travers la chemise de nuit tombée à ses reins.

.

.

L'homme aux yeux d'or plongea son regard dans une nuit sans lune et murmura, d'une voix sensuelle :

.

- Comment ? 

.

.

Après un baiser avaleur d'âme, la voix rauque du dragon répondit :

.

- Reste avec moi ce soir.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

. 

** : raconté dans l'amour à un visage, dernier volet de Post EW.

.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

.

. 

Mithy ^^

.

.

Ps ma Lilith à moi : tu verras que l'histoire a changé un peu et c'est normal : c'est pour cause de risque que les autres lecteurs croient que j'ai spolié ma propre fic, pour pas qu'on confonde quoi ^^, déjà avec Sandor… surtout que Sandor made in « Soldats » apparaît bientôt ^^


End file.
